


Fathead

by impulsewriter



Series: GuardianLantern fics [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice Society of America (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 1940s slang, Bad Flirting, Gay Male Character, James Harper is a Genius, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Queer Themes, Slang, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Unknown Civilian Identities, injuries treated like they're minor but they're kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: Green Lantern was a giant fucking fathead, and Guardian didn't know why he took the liberty to drag his stupid ass back to his base of operations to stitch him up.
Relationships: Alan Scott/James Harper, Guardian/Green Lantern
Series: GuardianLantern fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694539
Kudos: 2





	Fathead

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties. So many liberties. I also googled so much 1940s slang and went 'how much can I cram into this one interaction'.  
> The answer is 6 (technically 8).

Guardian was going to lose it. He really was. He couldn't _believe_ just how stupid Green Lantern really was. The other man had just stared at him, during the fight, only to get hit by a flying car.

Green Lantern was truly a goddamn fathead1.

How was _this_ the guy who was leading the Justice Society of America?

“Ow...” Green Lantern moaned, as Guardian stitched up his side. Guardian rolled his eyes, at the other man's behavior.

“You're such a baby.” He said, “And a fathead. The biggest fuckin' fathead I've ever met, ya know that? And I've met _plenty_ , considering I live in New York.”

“I knew that accent sounded familiar...” Green Lantern laughed quietly. “You're... You're from Brooklyn2, right?” Guardian looked at him blankly.

“What the goddamn hell's your problem? You just stared at me the whole damned time, an' then fuckin' stood there! Ya got hit by a fuckin' car!” He snapped. But then Green Lantern simply looked at him, and Guardian felt like he was seeing more than Green Lantern was actually showing.

“I couldn't help it.” Green Lantern smiled, “I just saw the most beautiful angel, an' I couldn't help but stare.” Guardian was _not_ blushing under his helmet, thank you very much!

Except he totally was.

“You goddamn fathead! What if someone was to overhear!?” Guardian hissed.

“We're in the Guardian Cave, Guardian. Ya said it was perfectly safe.”

“We're in my attic, Green Lantern.” Guardian deadpanned, “I said we're in my _attic_.”

“Guardian, you got a super computer in your attic. _Why_ do you got a super computer in your attic? One that automatically addresses you as _Guardian_ when you come in, too?” Green Lantern asked, “You got a Guardian Cave. Fathead.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Fruity3.”

“Who says I'm fruity?”

“You did when you called me, a man, an angel.”

“What if I thought you were a woman?”

“I'd throw you out and leave you in a ditch for Doctor Midnite to find later.”

“Wow, that's a strong stance there. What's wrong with women? Some of the greatest heroes of our time are women. You know, probably. Nobody really wants to talk to me when I try to recruit them for the JSA.” At Guardian's silence, Green Lantern let out a low whistle. “So you're, you know, like Sandman then? You don't have a johnson4?”

“Don't fuckin' tell others 'bout other peoples' business, ya fathead. And... no, I don't.” Guardian admitted, “Why do you think I don't work with others? They all hear me talk, an' then call me _doll_ or _sweetheart_ or _honey 5_, an-”

“Wanna go get sauced6?” Green Lantern asked, “You know, like... as civilians?” Guardian raised an eyebrow.

“Why? You plan on getting me to spew my guts out?” Guardian asked.

“Actually I was hoping to just get a date.” Green Lantern said, smiling, and Guardian knew it wasn't a good idea. It was bad enough he told Green Lantern he wasn't born with the same body parts as him. He should be saying no.

“Sure thing, baby7.” He smiled, “Just let me finish stitching you up.”

“Ugh, goddammit, I forgot about that.”

“I know ya did, ya fathead.”

====

1) Fathead is 1940's slang for moron or dumbass.

2) Where Guardian is from varies from what I understand, but originally he was from York City, and then New York, and then Metropolis. For this continuity, he's from New York City

3) Homosexual. I have it as Guardian saying it more teasingly than insulting

4) A penis. Yes, that's serious. I made Guardian AND Sandman trans. Fight me.

5) Doll, Sweetheart, and Honey are all terms referring to the female gender, specifically, instead of how we in modern day use it for anyone.

6) Drunk

7) Term of endearment for either sex/any gender.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sandman and Guardian are Trans men. Guardian also has nothing against women, he just has a lot against being referred to as a woman, even if Green Lantern is joking about thinking he was a woman. (which, he didn't actually think he was, which will be in a later fic, but IDK how to proceed with the timeline I want)
> 
> This is part of the GuardianLantern series, but the main series for it will be a different one because this one shot is the start of a separate series. GuardianLantern will include Alan/James, but also Jim/Guy fics, and not all of them will be connected, so... yeah, for now it's JUST in that series but once I get the next fic going, I'll add it all to a new series too
> 
> Comments fuel my motivation. You can also hit me up on tumblr at impulsewriter.tumblr.com


End file.
